Reconcile Friendship
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: Kevin unknowingly saved someone else that he wasn't expected who would it be...Rated M because of bad words, and warnings/triggers...Please R&R and enjoy...


**A/N: Hope you will like this drabble... :/ it's just came to me when I was typing my oneshot Kevedd (different one, and still in WIP)...Welp, enjoy and please, please, pleaseee R&R!**

**Nathan Goldberg belongs to C2NDY2C1D**

*****WARNING/TRIGGERS: SELF-HARM, AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS*****

* * *

On a fine day at school, all students are happy because Friday's here which they got their weekends all planned- going to movies, hanging out at the mall, shopping, going to games, and you name it. Kevin and Nathan talking to each other when walking out of school about going to the game which Nathan's dad got them two tickets to see a football game, until Kevin noticed Double D carried the stack of textbooks, and his messenger bag seems full, can't fit any of his textbooks in, and saw basketball team running toward him and knocked his books out of his hands, and shoved him down and one of them took his glasses off and dropped it on the ground and stomped on it and spitted at him, they laughed and high-fived each other when walked off. Kevin feel bad for him and even worse he feel bad for bullied him all through their childhood but Kevin haven't bullied him since two Eds have moved away during freshman year, Sarah had to telling on their mom when Eddy's scam gone real bad, so they decided to sent Ed to private school, while Eddy's parents had to sent him away to military school, and as for Double D, his parent forbidden him from keep touch with two Eds, and decided let him stay in Cul-De-Sac unless if he don't try to get in touch with those boys...Right now, they're in Junior year...

Kevin shaking his head with a sigh and turned to Nat, "Bro, I'll meet you at your place alright?"

"Sure, bro. Text ya later." Nat bro-fist Kevin before they went apart. Kevin running to Double D to help him up.

"Double Dee, those guys are assholes." Kevin give him a hand, then pulled him up. Double D sweep dirt off his pants then looked at him to offered him a small smile.

"L-l-language, p-please! K-k-kevin, Why are y-you helping m-me?" Double D wiped a spit off his face with tissue "Oh, dear! How unsanitary!" Double D frowned at those boys. Kevin smirked at Double D because he has not changed not even a little bit, he bend down to picked the books, and hand him half of books. Kevin decided to helped him carried some of books to home.

"Because I can help you, no worries. Really." They start to walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, Double Dee...I saw them broke your glasses, can you can see?"

"Well, not too bad. I mean, I can still see but not that well. I have a backup glasses and contact lenses but, I decided to not wear contact lenses today..."

"I got you, dude." they walked in silence, until they arrived at Double D's place.

"Thank you for helping me. I will need to go now." Double D get books from Kevin's hands, but Kevin jerked books away before speaking

"Actually, I want to know if you want to hang out with me and Nat tonight?"

Double D looked at him in shock "M-me? Why?"

"Well, I do feel bad because your friends moved away, well, got sent away but, you got no friends...I haven't bully you since two years, I would like to start our friendship over again, if you want to?"

Double D smiled, and Kevin saw his gap tooth which got him smiled too. "I would love that, Kevin but wouldn't Nathan mind me tagging along? Oh, dear, how rude of me. Come in please." He unlocked the door and opened to allowed him in "Kevin, please removed your shoes here." Double D removed his shoes and walked to bedroom, Kevin removed his shoes off and set it next to Double D's and followed him, he set books on the desk and told Kevin to put them on desk too.

"Double Dee, lemme text Nat about you tagging along with us." which he nodded his head.

**To: Nat**

**Yo, bro. Imma at Double Dee's and I wonder can he tag along with us to go the game?**

**From: Nat**

**Hey, Kev. Sure! Why not? I love this cutie nerd. He was my tutor in sophomore. I'll ask my dad to get 3rd one.**

**To: Nat**

**Awesome, man. Thanks. See you later.**

**From: Nat**

**Later, bro.**

Kevin put his phone on sleep before slid it in his pocket. "Nat don't mind, and he mentioned that you was his tutor last year, how come I didn't know about this?"

Double D paled as fiddled the hem of his shirt "Well, Kevin...I made him promise to not tell anyone because I don't want them to take wrong ideas, which Nathan gladly promised me and its turned out he kept his promise." Double D rubbing his arm gently as looked down.

"Hey, I ain't mad, I just wondering...That's all, alright? So are you ready to go?" Kevin walked to door and waiting for Double D, and he looked up at Kevin and smiled

"Give me few minutes, I need to use restroom. Be right back."

"Sure, take your time, man."

With that, Double D excused himself as he walked to his restroom and closed/locked the door, he walked to the sink and turned water on to splash some water in his face then looked up in the mirror "_Is it for real? What if is it a merely cruel joke?_" He feel a slightly sting on his arms, he looked down as pulled long sleeves up and revealed too many of cuts, some old, some fresh, some infected, and some faded...he sighed then clenched his teeth as rubbing his cuts with his bare hands, and he feel a tear come out of his eye as begin to having suicidal thoughts, he decided to get himself killed if Kevin have guts to pulled a cruel joke on me...he sighed deeply.

Suddenly there's a slight knocks on the door, Double D looked up to see himself in the mirror then looked at the door in the mirror "Double Dee? Are you ok in there?"

Double D cleared his throat "Y-yes, I'm ok. Will be out in shortly."

"Alright, man."

Double D looked back at himself thinking "_Eddward, collect yourself...I'm sure he actually want me to hang out after he said he would like to start our friendship over again...he sounds so promising. One way to find out is going hang with Kevin and Nathan...If it is a mere cruel joke, then it's a joke on me." _he scoffed at himself as looked down at arms and thinking about cutting himself...but he decided to against to it..._**for now...**_

He washed his face again then fixed himself up and straight his beanie on his head, looking at himself in the mirror... "_Let's go, Eddward. Just try to have fun and see how it goes."_ he walked to the door and unlock/opened the door to find Kevin sitting on the chair admiring on his bug collections on the desk, Double D smiled at him and clearing his throat to get his attention, Kevin turned his head to him

"Oh, hey! Didn't hear you coming out...you doin' alright?" to which Double D smiled with a nod as rubbing his arm, inside Double D wanting to tell Kevin about his self-harms and having suicidal thoughts at random timings, but he didn't tell him, too afraid that Kevin will judge him...

"Shall we?" Double D walked to the door and opened the door.

"Yes, let's go, man." Kevin walked out of his bedroom, Double D closed the door behind him and they walked downstairs, then they put their shoes on...Kevin opened the door to let himself out, and Double D followed him and closed behind himself, and turned around to lock the door. They walked down, and Double D begin to follow Kevin to his house, he opened the garage, and revealed his shiny red motorcycle.

Double D squeaked "a-a-are we riding on that? This is highly dangerous! We have higher chance to be killed in ca-" Kevin put his hand on Double D's mouth

"Don't give me this bullshit. I have been riding my baby since I was freshman, and look at me. I'm alive, am I? Don't worry, I will go slow and gently if its make you feel better." to that, Double D nodded his head slowly. Kevin smiled "Good" as removed his hand off the mouth. "Let's go." They walked to the motorcycle, he give Double D a helmet, as he put his own helmet on.

Kevin got on first, he put a key in the ignition and turned on and the engine roars alive which startled Double D. "Get on, Double Dee."

Double D walked to Kevin and carefully put a helmet on then swing his leg around and got on the motorcycle and unsure what to do next which got Kevin replied "You would like to put your arms around me." Double D hesitant to do that but he go ahead put his arms around Kevin's body. Kevin smiled a little as he pulled the motorcycle out of garage and driving down the street, and drive turn into highway, Double D closed his eyes as feeling wind hitting his face and body, he dared himself to opened his eyes, and he did opened his eyes and see slightly blur of vehicles, signs, and street lights. He's driving to right, left, left, right, left, until he sees an exit to Nat's. He took a right to exit the highway and turned the street, and driving all the down street until arrives at the house of Nat's.

"We're here, Double Dee." Kevin turned the engine off and removed a key from ignition. Double D hopped off and pulled his helmet off gently. Nat walked out of his house

"Yo, Kev. You can park your baby in my garage." Nat opened the garage, Kevin gladly to roll his baby into the garage, Double D followed him with a helmet in his hands. Kevin parked his baby and took his helmet off and set it on the seat and Double D handed him a helmet which Kevin took and aside on the seat.

"Greetings, Nathan. How are you doing?"

"Hey sweetcheeks! I'm doing alright, Haven't seen or heard from you in long time! What about you? How are you?" Double D's cheeks heated up when hearing him called him that nickname.

"I'm doing pretty well, thank you" Double D bite his lip knowingly it's wrong to lie.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Nat smirked with a wink and turned his head to Kevin

"Kevin, bro. I got a 3rd ticket. we will go to the game in my car since we wouldn't fit on your motorcycle!" Nat laughed, to which Kevin laughed too. Double D look around awkwardly as rubbing his arm.

"Awesome, man. Let's go?"

"Yeah! Let's goooo! C'mon, Double Dude." Nat nudged Double D, and Double D looked at him and offered him a smile. "Yes, let's." They walked to Nat's car and Double D get in backseat while Nat hopped in driver's side and Kevin hopped in front passenger's side. They buckled in as Nat put a key in the ignition and turned the engine on, Nat drive off. They have good time and talking together, but Double D...he just sitting here and quiet like a mouse. He looked out the window and start to having suicidal thoughts again, after few minutes later, Kevin called his name several times to which Double D snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to Kevin

"Y-y-yes, Kevin?" Double D feel embarrassed.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Kevin sound concerned.

Double D smiled "Yes I'm certain that I'm ok."

"Good, because we're here."

"Oh, oh. I see." They got out of the car and walked to the front gate and handed the ticket keeper their tickets to allowed them in. Kevin and Nat feels so pumped to watch the game, and Double D feel happy to have friends to hang out.

**Later on, After the game**

They're cheered wildly because their team won the game.

"Hey, the party at my place! y'all in?" Nat smirked

"Fuck yes, I'm fuckin' in! What about you, Double Dee?" he nudged Double D.

Double D smiled and declined "No, thank you. I have to get home."

"Hell no, You ain't going to home because I'm the one who drove here with you and I ain't leaving, not yet. I just want to stay out a little longer."

Double D have forgotten how he got here, and sighed "Oh dear. That's correct. I guess I shall stay with you both, gentlemen."

They cheered and high-fived and Kevin put his arm around Double D's neck and walked together to Nat's car. Double D can smell Kevin's strong musk cologne which got his heart racing like crazy, he start to realized that he begin to developed feelings for Kevin since he helped him up earlier today at school. They got in car and drove away to Nat's place. They got out of the car and walked to Nat's house, and was greeted by Nat's father.

"Hello, boys. How was the game?" Mr. Goldberg asked.

"Hi, dad. The game was awesome! We won!" Nat grinned

"That's great to hear." Mr. Goldberg spotted Double D "Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Greetings, sir. My name's Eddward. I was a tutor for your son last year."

"Ah, yes that's right. I remember you. How are you doing?

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking, sir."

Mr. Goldberg grinned "Well, boys, I gotta bed, have to work tomorrow. Good night boys. Behave yourself." He walk off to his bedroom

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe we could order some pizza and watching some movies?" Nat suggested

"Sure why not? Is it ok with ya, Double Dee?"

Double D nodded his head "Yes, it's ok with me."

"Awesome, man." Nat whipped his phone out and start to calling the pizza place to order a large pepperoni pizza. "They will be here 30 to 45 minutes."

"Choice!" Kevin smirked, and Double D smiled. They walked to living room and watching movie, until the doorbell rings.

"FUCK YES! Pizza is here!" Nat jumped off the couch to answered the door and paid the delivery man and closed the door and walked back to living room and they begin to eating their pizza.

They have a fucking great time, until Kevin decided to spent the night which Double D nervously accepted to spent the night because he did not packing any proper things for spend the night at a friend's but decided will take a shower once Kevin take him back to home next morning. Kevin and Nat knocked out HARD, Double D looked at both of them and shaking his head "oh dear..." he start to laying down on the couch and trying to get comfortable before go to sleep but he found himself laying and staring at ceiling...

**Next morning~**

Kevin woke up and found couch empty, he stand up to looking for Double D but hearing someone in the kitchen, he went to kitchen to finding Double D reading the newspaper while sipping coffee.

"Good morning, Kevin!" Double D beamed.

"Good morning, Double Dee." Kevin yawned "what time is it now?"

"Oh, it's 8am, Kevin."

"WHAT? In the fuckin' morning? Why are you up anyways? It's weekend!"

Double Dee frowned "Language, please, Kevin!"

Kevin held his hands up in defensive "Sorry but it's early to be up."

Double D shrugged "To me, it is not early...I'm an early bird." he took a few sips of his coffee. "Coffee?" to which Kevin rejected his offer

"Nah, I don't drink coffee." Kevin yawned again as walking to refrigerator to get an orange juice, and walked to the sink where there's are cups at, and he picked a cup and start to pouring himself a cup of orange juice, he took a huge gulp of orange juice "AHHH." with a deeply sigh.

"Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"What time will we go home?"

"Maybe in the afternoon because I'm still tired as fuck."

"Please, language."

Kevin smirked "sorry, Double Dee. You gotta accept it because I ain't going to stop using bad words." Double D blushed...

**Later on the day**

Kevin and Double D decided to leaving Nat's place to go home. They walked into garage and Double D put his helmet on and waiting for Kevin to get on the motorcycle.

"Dude, text me later. It was awesome to hang out with ya, will see you later, bro." Nat bro-fist Kevin.

"Later, bro." Kevin got on and put his helmet on and put a key in the ignition.

"Goodbye, Nathan. I shall see you later."

"Bye sweetcheeks." Nat winked.

Double D's cheeks heated as swing his leg around and put his arms around Kevin's body, then Kevin rolled his baby out of the garage and start to driving away. Nat waved them.

Double D watching different shaped of houses passing, until he took right turn to get in the highway, he look up at the blue sky and happy to have Kevin and Nat as his friends and look like he won't kill himself anytime now, until they finally arrives Cul-De-Sac, Kevin parked front of Double D's house, he hopped off and removed his helmet off and handed it back to Kevin which Kevin rejected it

"No, you keep it because we're friends now, and look like you will hang out with me more often, so you keep it."

Double D stared at him then smiled as wrapped his helmet with his arms "Ok, I will keep it. I shall see you later, Kevin." feeling butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

Kevin smirked "No problem, I'll see you around."

Monday morning came, and there's Double D with the stack of textbooks again, Kevin shaking his head with smile, and running to Double D

"Double Dee, what are you doing? Carrying all this shit again? Wow, you must be nerd." Kevin smirked.

Double D blushed "Haha, well, I love to doing homeworks" Double D lied, he handed half the books to Kevin, which Kevin willingly take and walk together back to school. Kevin helped Double D put his books away in his locker and asked him to spend the lunch with Kevin and Nat and Double D gladly to accept his offer. It's been like this until their last year of high school.

On the graduation, Double D was valedictorian of their class. Kevin teased him all the time about being a nerd. He had to prepare a speech for graduation. Kevin was surely glad it wasn't him having to get up there and speak because Kevin was sure that he will pass out and noticed Double D was nervous about his speech, walked up to Double D and patting on his back

"Double Dee, I'm sure you will doing fine. No worries." Kevin smirked

Double D looked at Kevin and offered him a smile. "Thank you, Kevin."

Double D started his speech, he cleared his throat, and began:

"Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen.

My name is Eddward Marion Vincent. I'm here to tell you that a graduation is a time to thank those who helped you make it through those tough years, I know it because I had tough years in high school..." He paused and look out at crowd, he smiled with a sigh before resumed his speech "...Your parents, your teachers, your siblings, maybe a coach...but mostly your friends...I am here to tell all of you that being a friend to someone is the best gift you can give them. I am going to tell you a story..."

Kevin sat there as listened to Double D talking and his jaw was ajar in shock, and Nat was shock too as well.

"Dude, Kevin!"

"I know, I know."

Kevin was just looked at Double D with disbelief as he's talking about that day how Kevin helped him. He had planned to kill himself over the weekend, and he openly admitted that he used to self-harm and used to have suicidal thoughts, but haven't self-harm or having suicidal thoughts since Kevin asked him to hang out with them on that weekend. He talked about how he had cleaned out his locker so his parents wouldn't have to do it later and was carrying his stuff home. Double D looked hard at Kevin and gave him a little smile. Kevin feel bad and make him wondered did he made him self-harm because he was bully to him?...

"Thankfully, I was saved...My friend saved me from doing the unspeakable...I really do. Thank you, Kevin Barr. And Congratulation, Class of 2012." Double D wiped a single tear off his cheek. He ended his speech and stepped down from the stage.

All the eyes turned to Kevin, and Kevin stood up and walked to Double D.

"Double Dee, I-I-I didn't know...I'm so sorry." Kevin stammered.

"Kevin, it's okay." Double D smiled which Kevin returned a smile, and turned his head to see the crowd and saw Nat made a hand gesture to tell Double D, and Kevin smiled and nodded his head, and Kevin have been telling Nat about his feelings for Double D and Nat supports him all the way, of course.

"Double Dee, I got something to tell you."

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Ever since I helped you, and we've been spend time together and hang out with each other, and I..."

Double D waved his hands to continue.

"Look, Double Dee...Imma going to say it right now, and I will accept the rejection or whatever but, I start to realized that I have feelings for you since I dropped you off from Nat's on _that_ day, I've been harboring my feelings about you because I'm scared to tell you..."

Double D smiled "It's funny thing because I have been harboring my feelings about you too as well."

Kevin's face lit up "Really?" to which Double D nodded his head with a smile. "So does it mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Kevin."

"Choice." Kevin smirked.

Nat running to them "Kevin, did you ask him?! If you didn't then Imma goin' to kick your ass even I love your ass, man. KING OF BUTTS!"

Double D blushed _HARD_

Kevin shoved Nat away "Yes, I already did, and he's my new boyfriend now."

"YES! I SHIP IT SO HARD!" Nat weeping happily and wipe a tear off his eye.

"Uh, what ship?" Kevin confused asked

"Oh! There's no need to worry about it! Let's go and celebrate for our graduation, will we?" Nat put both arms around the couple's necks.

"Shall we?" Double D smiled at Kevin.

"Let's go." Kevin winked at Double D.

They walked to Nat's car and they got in and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S IT! Hope you like it! I've been rewriting it couple times because I wasn't happy with how it come out but eh, enjoy this oneshot drabble. lol. once again, please R&R! c: STARRY OUT.**


End file.
